


Leaving 221B

by FereldanDorkMage



Series: Angels Deducing the Avengers [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ADtA, M/M, Reposting/ rewriting on a new account, no triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FereldanDorkMage/pseuds/FereldanDorkMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fury pointedly ignored the comment and continued. "I'm here to talk you through the Avengers Initiative."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving 221B

Sherlock's fingers danced over the vibrating strings of his violin, a melody that had yet to be put to paper covering the sound of the water pounding down, but not the sound of John's surprisingly pleasant shower-singing. And not the sound of boots hitting the wooden steps that had just been swept by Ms. Hudson.

Sherlock watched the door swing open to reveal a man, who obviously held an important position in government and was very, almost offensively, American.

He noted that John had heard the creaking of the door being swung open (deduced from the sudden absence of his voice) as he put down his violin.

“Please, have a seat.” Sherlock said, his hand gesturing toward the guest chair.

“No. I'll just stand.”

Sherlock grinned, already pulling new information from the refusal.

“I insist.” He said smugly, obviously enjoying the game.

The man looked around, sighed in defeat the words “If you insist” and sat down in the offered seat.

John half-ran into the room, a towel draped over his shoulders to absorb the water-droplets from his hair before it ever had the chance to hit his white-and-black-striped jumper.

"John! Wonderful! Now we can start."

"Start with what?" He eyed the new-comer as he dropped into his chair, picking up on the man's frustration and authority.

"He's not a client, but we wants something from me. No, from us."

"Right. Well, lets get on with it then."

The man shifted slightly in his seat and started speaking.

"My name is Nick Fury and I am director of S.H.E.I.L.D, which-"

"Figures."

Fury shot Sherlock a glare with his uncovered eye.

"As I was saying before being so rudely interrupted, S.H.E.I.L.D stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. And I'm here on behalf of the agency."

"Yes, I know who you are. Mycroft mentioned you once. Said that you were 'a pain to deal with'"

Fury pointedly ignored the comment and continued. "I'm here to talk you through the Avengers Initiative."

Sherlock grabbed John's hand instinctively, eyes wide as he childishly proclaimed, "I go nowhere without John."

"I wouldn't dream of separating you two." Fury responded, a more than slight amount of sarcasm colouring his words. " Besides, John joining the team has it's merits."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at Fury, but John just looked, if not a little like he had expected those words, resigned to them.

Fury ignored the reactions and kept talking, although he was beginning to think he should have sent Natasha and Clint when he had the chance.

"You would be joining a relatively large, and pre-established, team. A good portion of them have special skill sets. And you would have to move to New York."

Sherlock turned to John, his eyes wide and pleading. John's eyes flicked from Fury's bored expression to Sherlock's kid-on-Christmas-face and groaned. He really couldn't say no. Not when Sherlock was that excited.

"Oh, alright! But this is a trial period! And if we stay then Mycroft has to send our stuff over."

Sherlock grinned broadly, leaning over and giving John an awkward hug before reaching his hand out to Fury.

Fury smiled slightly and took it. "There's a helicopter waiting, pack a couple bags and get out there."

Sherlock stood up and shot off toward the bedroom he shared with John. John pushed himself up out his chair and followed him, giving Fury an apologetic shrug with no real conviction and trying his best to suppress the utterly ridiculous grin he could feel was fighting it's way onto his lips.

 

A new adventure. A new adventure with Sherlock. And in what could easily be described as a whole new world.

John made his way up the stairs with a grin lighting up his features. He'd have to pack for this new adventure, because Sherlock's idea of packing was anything but neat.

John pulled another pillow out from under the bed as he searched for Sherlock's shoes.

Honestly, he really didn't know how Sherlock had ever survived without him, because for a genius, he was utterly stupid. And disorganized.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting, and I am the original author. A lot has changed, and yes, this is a brand-new account. I deleted the other for personal reasons.  
> Comment please! It means a lot, and I use that to judge if I post more in this series, so....


End file.
